ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman (Neo Mebius)
Ultraman is the original Ultra to take the title of the powerful Ultraman name. He is extremely powerful and an experienced warrior after his numerous adventures. Unlike the common consensus though, Ultraman is not the first Ultra to visit and protect Earth as they've been protecting the planet for many millenia. History TBA Description Profile * Height: '''Micro~50m * '''Weight: 35,000t * Age: 20,500 Years * Time Limit: 2.5~4m * Flight Speed: Mach 10 (Average Limit) *'Jump height:' 1,000m *'Brawns:' 350,000t *'High Occupation:' Former Professor of a Space University, Director of Galaxy Guard and founding Member of Ultra Brothers Body Features *'Ultra Armour:' Due to intense training, Ultraman has a powerful Ultra Armour that is immune to most damages and is able to shrug off Zetton's fireballs, same fireballs that harmed him immensely in the past. Despite being mediocre in terms of the Ultra Brothers, he is still able to survive an atomic explosion at point blank with no repercussions. His Ultra Armour has more resistances at the sacrifice of the sheer durability his brethren has in exchange for Higher Acid, Plasma, explosive, warping resistances and more. **'Electricity Immunity:' Ultraman has put himself to training and has gained the immunity to Electricity. No electricity can harm him. *'Colour Timer:' It functions normally. However he has trained himself so much that hitting his colour timer can largely be ignored with pain threshold training, making him one of the most resilient Ultras out there. Abilities Physical Techniques/Qualities: *'Ultra Strength:' Ultraman has powerful strength that can wrestle two EX Kaiju at once and win. He displayed this strength later on by taking on Darclops Zero and almost easily winning. *'Ultra Slash:' Ultraman is able to form a disc of spinning specium energy. Able to slice through Kaiju with ease. Able to replicate itself mid-air should Ultraman want. A testament to how this rivals or even surpass the Eye Slugger is when this easily sliced King Joe Black's arm off and later trisected it. **'Slash Shield:' Ultraman is able to use the Ultra Slash as a shield to defend himself. Special Techniques: *'Ultra Shower:' Ultraman is able to spray enemies with an extremely powerful jet of water. Its impact was easily able to disorient and damage the eyes of Kaiju. Energy Techniques: *'Ultra Barrier:' A square barrier made of energy that reflects most attacks back at the inciting force. Extremely strong as it defended against Galactron's Galactron Spark. *'Ultra V Barrier:' a swifter and slightly smaller reflection. *'Teleportation:' Ultraman is capable of teleporting long distances. Doesn't have the weakness he had in the Series. *'Specium Ray:' Despite its simplistic name, Ultraman's ray is actually more powerful than the normal Ray. However due to being the most basic attack, it still is the weakest ray seen by the Ultra Brothers. Still able to wound EX Kaiju. **''' Marine Specium Ray:' A more powerful Specium Ray, it is rainbow in colour. Easily able to destroy EX Kaiju. **'Giga Specium Ray:' A maximum-power Specium Ray which uses an immense amount of force, this can easily destroy many Imperializers and even EX Imperializers. It has an immense knockback that even causes Ultraman to recoil slightly. *'Colorium Ray:''' A massive beam of rainbow Specium Energy, it drains most of Ultraman's energy but is strong enough to completely destroy a black hole. Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Neo Mebius Ultra Brothers Category:Variants of existing Ultras